In a Dream
by RosefaerietaleRed
Summary: Knives and Vash have a telepathic conversation. This is a little insight on why Knives is the way he is.


In A Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.  
  
A/N: I was inspired to do this story from Trigun Maximum manga volume 6, the last chapter. Knives was watching a video that showed some horrific things people did. I think this shows a little more insight on why Knives feels the way he does. Also, this story takes place before the series.  
  
It was a clear, beautiful night. It was one of those nights where one can see stars upon stars. It was as though one could see a whole other universe. One could forget that Gunsmoke was a desert planet, unfit for people to live on, if it weren't for the plants sustaining them. On a cliff, staring at the night-sky sat a man. He had blonde, spiky hair, a dark red coat, and green-blue colored eyes. Just by looking at him, one would not believe of the hardships he has endured and will continue to endure. He had a look of innocence. However, he has dealt with much pain, which, of all people, was caused by his twin brother. Vash the Stampede continued to gaze at the stars. He was just outside a little village where he had gone to rest. Some of the town folk invited him to drink, but Vash decided to decline that night. Which was unusual, because he usually accepted. This night, for some reason, it seemed important for his mind to be clear. Although Vash was not sure why, yet. His brother, Knives, has always been in his mind. Vash could not escape this, he thought as he lay down on the bumpy ground. They disagreed about human beings. Vash felt they needed to be respected because they were living beings; Knives, on the other hand, saw human beings as pathogens, destroying everything in its way. "I kill the spider to save the butterfly," Knives has said on more than one occasion. As he continued to stare into the night-sky, Vash whispered, "How Knives? How did you come to feel this way?" Vash asked himself this question many times, but an answer never came. That is, not until that night. "Vash." Vash gave a start at hearing his name. It wasn't come from someone close by. It was a voice in his head. "Knives," Vash thought, "Where are you?" "That's not what you really want to know, Vash. I heard your question and I want to tell you why." Vash tried to sense where his brother was, but it was difficult. Why can't he place Knives' location? "Vash, I know what you're doing and I'm telling you right now you won't be able to find me, so stop," Knives' voice warned him. "Alright, Knives." "I had a dream once, long ago on the Project Seeds ship. It was after one of Joey's lessons, after we saw the statistical data on what the spiders did to earth." Vash still stared at the sky, "I remember that lesson," he said softly. Knives continued, his voice, also soft, "We only saw the statistics, only numbers on what happened. But I....I saw what happened." Vash felt a little tense. He could sense Knives' growing anger. "I never told you about this dream. I felt that it would be too much of a burden to you. But I'm telling it to you now, because of your foolish quests to save the garbage." Vash cringed and wanted to argue back, but he wanted to hear about Knives' dream. Maybe it could give him insight on how to save Knives. "Maybe it was a nightmare, but it was too real. I know this is what happened. Massive bombing, terrible technology designed to be destructive, genocide- these spiders hate each other because they belong to different groups, different cultures. They conquer everything in sight- each other, land, and even a single bee. They have no respect for one another. They rape and kill each other. Their wars destroyed not only one another, but forests have been destroyed. Different species of animals and plants, gone extinct." Knives then became silent. Vash's eyes were wide, but he remained quiet. He waited for Knives to continue. Knives' voice was still a whisper, "I wouldn't have cared if the garbage would just kill each other, but they destroy everything else with them. They mistakenly think themselves superior, therefore no other living thing matters. The spiders act as though they're the only ones that matter. Do you understand now? Do you understand why it has become my mission to destroy these pathogens?" Vash was quiet for a moment, than he said, "Human beings may have done terrible things, but they're capable of good things too. Look at Rem...." "Vash, you're so naïve. Rem sacrificed herself out of foolish sentiment. These humans do that because, once again dear brother, they mistaken themselves as superior beings. These sacrifices are meaningless." "You're wrong, Knives," Vash retorted angrily, "Every living being deserves a chance..." "You're right, Vash," Knives said quietly, "I'm giving every other living thing a chance, by destroying all the garbage. Well, brother, we'll soon meet again and when we do, I hope you'll come to your senses." "Knives? Knives, come back!" Vash screamed, "Don't kill anyone! Don't!" Vash, than heard voices from below, it was the townspeople. "Did you hear someone scream?" "We should check it out." Vash sat up and groaned, "Oh, crap. I didn't realized I screamed out loud." "Hey, buddy, are you okay?" Two men came up behind Vash. "Oh, yeah," Vash grinned sheepishly, "I, uh, fell asleep and, uh, I had a nightmare." The men stared at him as though he was crazy. Vash stood up and laughed. "Well, I guess I should be going to bed. Goodnight, and thanks!" and with  
that, he quickly left.  
The next morning, Vash left the quaint little town. His mind still on Knives' dream. He had no idea how to save Knives before he destroys any  
more lives. Whatever happens, Vash was determined to save Knives. 


End file.
